Kuzana
Kuzana Regina Kuz (7 January 1062 - 8 May 1156) was a 1/4 Saiyan-Human hybrid soccer player, athlete, fitness trainer, and martial artist. She was a six-time universal champion and world-famous athlete. She founded countless sports and martial arts organizations and charities, many playing roles in the success of her more-renowned father and sister. She was the second daughter of legendary Kuzon Jr. and Suka, sister of Kuzexandra and Kuzon IV. She was wife of Zion III and mother of Zion IV. She is an RP character of TheGreatKuzon!. Overview Kuzana was a whole different league of woman. Sporty and athletic, capable of overcoming whatever was in her way. She was energetic, outgoing, quirky, perceptive, and intuitive--the alpha female. Aside from her talent in sports, mainly soccer, she was a skilled and powerful martial artist (particularly the lethal types, such as ninjutsu, Silat, Sambo, Krav Maga, etc). However, she stopped fighting with the Lookout Crew eventually. She inherits her skill of course from her blood clan, one of the most prominent families in the universe. Amassing an outstanding and successful sports record, Kuzana was a professional master soccer player, promoting activity and championing motivation. Her career height lasted 30 years, in which she won six universal championships, playing for a variety of teams and participating in massive space tournaments. She helped spread the sport, what 'everyone knows is fun', and also promoted flyball (soccer but flying). As a child, Kuzana and her brother Kuzey were much less intellectually refined as their older sister, Kuzexandra. Their father, who was rarely home as to his radical political work, showed favoritism to her, rarely paying attention to Kuzana and her brother, who were usually outside playing and had learning struggles. They both did bad in school, unlike Kuzexandra, who was a top student and excelled. She'd go onto become an academic, while Kuzana and Kuzey were more outside and physical people. Kuzana was married to Zion III (ZJ), grandson of great Zion founder of the Lookout Crew, and they lived in a random apartment in Supreme City that ZJ stole. They had a dog named Sloppy who Kuzana originally stole from a mean hobo, who came back and punched ZJ, making him come back with bloody fists and the dog. They kept him. ZJ became a business owner, and they bore a powerful warrior son, Zion IV. Kuzana's marriage to Zion connected the Kuz Clan and Son Clan, two powerful Saiyan clans. Biography Childhood Kuzana was born to Kuzon Jr. and Suka on 7 March 1062, being of the wealthy and prominent Kuz Clan. Seven seconds before her, her twin sister Kuzexandra was born. She was a rowdy child and liked kicking things and throwing spoons. In 1063, her brother Kuzon IV (Kuzey) was born. Their older sister always outclassed them in intellectual ability, gaining their father's favoritism. When he was home (rarely due to his radical political career), he usually only paid attention to Kuzexandra (as Kuzana and her brother were outside and had learning struggles). She loved playing soccer as a kid and was in many tournaments, winning trophies. She began training (her clan being powerful fighters) with the Lookout Crew at a young age, and was in many spars and sometimes helped fight villains. However, later on she stopped fighting with them but continued to practice martial arts. Athletic career From 1080 to 1084, Kuzana studied at Supreme City University where she graduated with a degree in Sports Medicine. She played on the SCU Soccer League, making many wins. She then knew she wanted to go pro--the big leagues. In her freshman year, she played on the Z-Fighters team in the Supreme City Soccer Nationals. Through consistent effort and hard work, her team won--her first major win. She'd win several other major titles until 1083, when she first participated in the Earth Soccer Championship Cup. Her team, led by her, won the championship on 15 November 1083. This was followed up by several more highlight wins and Championships throughout the 1080s. In 1091, Kuzana signed onto a new team and participated in the Universal Athletic Olympic, a massive championship where thousands of empires and teams from all over the universe compete playing a variety of different sports. With a score of 36-13, she won the universal championship. In 1093, 1095, 1097, 1099, and 1103, she would go on to win five more championships. She began forming her own athletic organizations in 1094, as Earth was in a prosperous time. She popularized soccer on Planet Namek and thousands of other planets through her promotion of the sport, iconic image, and association with her father (the most famous and wealthy man to ever live). Zion III - Fighting the Monkey King (1086) Kuzana met Zion III, grandson of the great Zion, in 1083, and began dating. He was quite a strange fellow and not a people-person or proactive, but she liked that. On August 22nd 1086, they were on the beach, when ZJ flew into the ocean, was stampeded by strange creatures and Kuzana saved him. Upon getting out, she made a huge training sand castle (Kuz tradition), which ZJ had to find her. Upon leaving, they went to the Lookout for the wedding. The entire Kuz Clan was there in suits, and ZJ was in one. Kuzana wore a large purple wedding dress with yellow boots and yellow lipstick. Kuzana's father initiated the wedding, wearing a blue suit and orange tie. He held a rock in place of a bible. He married them, they then fought, instead of kissing, but the fight was short. After ZJ showed little interest to engage in battle, Kuzana asked about home. Of course, ZJ had no home and stayed under bridges.. ZJ flew Kuzana into Supreme City where he walked in a random dirty house and said it is his home. Kuzana talked about having 25 children and how many moments they'll have together. ZJ was sort of shy and clumsy. Kuzana went and got a dog from a random hobo on the street. He wrapped himself around ZJ's legs, and stunk. The hobo walked in, sucker punched ZJ and took the dog. ZJ chased the hobo, and came back with bloody fists and the dog. He then brought Kuzana to a new house, a multi-million dollar mansion using a rich dude's credit card. ZJ gave the dog 30 baths, none worked though. Kuzana fixed the house up, and ZJ said the first thing to do is go to the caves. At the caves, they went back underwater into them, where the strange monkey people were. They found a hole surface into a cave. There was a cage right there with a crazy man in it, who ran off upon sight and was eaten by a giant eel. The monkey people found them, and came back and attacked. ZJ went to sleep oddly, and locked Kuzana in the cage. ZJ woke up with Kuzana in the royal palace where the monkey king lived. A hole torn open, and they fell through. They fell through the huge ass city of the monkey people. There were huts and bridges everywhere, and it went down miles like a huge hole in the ground. ZJ landed them above a huge fan of death for some odd reason that was there. He wanted to defeat the king, and he and Kuzana flew back up, and faced him. The king acted innocent at first then grew into a huge monster ape and began blowing the place up. The palace fell as the cave was crumbling down, and the king fell into the darkness, never seen again. ZJ formed a huge Supernova and threw it. Kuzana and ZJ quickly flew out of the cave, as a huge ass orange beam of light shot out into space from the supernova underground. The sun was setting. ZJ and Kuzana hugged. They then went home, and ZJ did taxes. Kuzana kept talking about children, and ZJ decided it was time. They went to bed. Zion IV was born on Christmas in 1086. Later days After a long successful career and raising her son, she settled into business and running her organizations/foundations, donating to charities, and being chairman on several boards/councils. She was heartbroken after her son's heroic death by suicide during the Great Universal Revolution. Kuzana herself died in a skiing accident on top of a massive mountain on Planet Kloobiq on 8 May 1156, age 94. But she remained active until the end. ZJ, distraught with her death, died himself months later. 'Gallery' BabyKuzana.jpg|dKuzana.png| YoungKuzexandraKuzana.jpg|Her and Kuzexandra AdultKuzana.jpg| Kuzana.jpg| Category:Saiyans Category:Kuz Clan Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Hybrid Category:Lookout I/II Category:Fighter Category:Role-Play Articles